iPod Drabble
by KissingYouInTheRainTonight
Summary: Many Ships. Klaine, Brittana, Faberry and a few more. Check it out : *r&r*


**A/N: So I decided to finally do an iPod drabble. Um…I'm not sure what pairings will be involved but definetly Faberry and Brittana. Maybe Klaine, maybe Puckurt, maybe even Kum *giggle* anyways… it will depend on the song…so here it is. **

_**My life Would Suck Without You**_

A knock came from Rachel Berry's door. She groaned and paused the DVD player as she got up from the couch. The knock came again and Rachel groaned and mumbled.

"I'm coming!" She grumbled. She didn't like being disturbed during her movie marathons. Especially when she was sad.

The person knocked again.

"Holy crap! Calm down!" She yelled and grabbed the doorknob. What she saw was a sheepish Quinn Fabray standing at her door with flowers.

_**Without You**_

Santana sat behind her dark mahogany desk and stared at the case files littering the surface. Her eyes were glazed over with tears and her fist her clenched. The Latina looked around her office and saw all the pictures of her now ex-wife and their son.

She walked to the book-shelf and picked up a picture frame that was there. It was a picture of her and Brittany with their son on his first day of school. He was smiling and his bright baby blue eyes shined just like his mom's and his dark brown messy hair was the same color as hers.

Santana took the picture and clutched it to her chest as she fell to the floor in tears.

_**Manic Monday**_

Quinn groaned as the sunlight streamed in from the window of her room. Rachel snuggled into her bare chest and smiled.

"What's wrong babe?" The brunette asked sleepily.

"It's Monday." Quinn responded. They laid in bed for a few seconds until Quinn exclaimed "Shit! It's Monday! Damn it!" The blonde jumped up from their bed and wrapped the thin sheet around her naked body. Rachel groaned and slammed her head back into her pillow. Quinn ran into the bathroom and began to change as Rachel laid in bed listening to the sound of running water and her girlfriend cursing under her breath.

"Damn hot water, freaking A!" Quinn shouted from the bathroom, which made Rachel giggle.

"I love Monday's" She mumbled as she closed her eyes and laid her head on Quinn's pillow.

_**Party Rock Anthem**_

Music blasted through the Puckerman household. His parents were out of town and Puck couldn't resist throwing a party.

"Quinn! Keep an eye on your hobbit!" Santana yelled to the blonde cheerio as she and Brittany walked up the stairs to find an empty bedroom.

"Don't call her that!" Quinn growled. She turned away from the clearly tipsy blonde and hammered Latina and tried to find her girlfriend.

"Kurt!" She yelled at the pale boy who was straddling a blonde boy's lap. "Stop making out with Sam for 2 minutes and help me find Rachel!" She barked.

"Hmm, I don't think so." He responded with a smile and returned to the other boy. Quinn growled and stormed off to find Puck. She didn't have to look that long seeing as he was dancing in a group of girls, throwing money into the air. Quinn shook her head and sighed as she tried once again to find Rachel.

"Hey Quinn" She heard someone call her name. She turned and saw Rachel standing in a doorway to a bedroom upstairs. Quinn smirked and answered.

"What is it?" Rachel laughed and beckoned her upstairs.

_**Our House**_

Quinn stormed up the stairs to Harmony's room, it was 9 and her 12 daughter wasn't up yet.

"Harmony Melody Fabray Berry!" She yelled as she pounded on the door to her daughters room.

Meanwhile downstairs her wife Rachel was trying to get their 9 year old son to put on his nice suit.

"Dayden! Put on your pants this instant!" She bellowed as the boy ran past her in only his underwear. The messy haired boy simply smiled and ran up the stairs to where Quinn was. Rachel ran after him and nearly tackled Quinn where she was standing.

"Rach baby don't run." Quinn smiled as she gave her wife a hand.

"Quinn, Dayden refuses to put on his clothes." Rachel whined desperately. Quinn smiled and turned toward her daughters room once more.

"Harmony I wont tell you again!" She warned. A muffled 'I'm coming' came from behind the door. Quinn smiled and laughed at Rachel's wide eyed look.

"Now to get Dayden."

_**Isn't She Lovely**_

Blaine stood in the waiting room impatiently walking from one end to another. Kurt looked up from the magazine he was carelessly flipping through.

"Blaine honey, stop. Your going to make a trench." he said clearly amused, Blaine however wasn't laughing.

"Kurt, Brittany is in there right now having our daughter. Of course I'm nervous." He exclaimed.

"Shut up broccoli head. It's my wife in labor." A very pissed off Latina muttered from across Kurt. In her hand was a magazine but they could tell she wasn't reading it. "They didn't even let me be in there so shut it." She said again as she glared at the hazel eyed man.

"Santana she is my daughter too." Kurt said gently.

"My wife my rules." Santana said pointedly. Kurt was about to reply but at that moment a nurse came out from inside.

"Excuse me but Mrs. Lopez is out of labor." She smiled at them as Blaine and Kurt embrace and the latina beamed.

"Can we see the baby?" Blaine asked excitedly. The nurse nodded and led them to Brittany's room where she was laying on a bed with a pink little bundle in her arms. The blonde beamed at them and smiled at her wife as she walked in and ran to her side.

"She's beautiful Britt." Blaine said as he took the little girl in his arms. "She's lovely."

_**Cry**_

The petite brunette laid curled up in a ball on her bed. Her hand moved absent-mindedly over her stomach. A tall blonde stood in the doorframe, her eyes filled with tears at the sight of her wife in so much pain. She walked over to the bed and laid gently behind Rachel, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her closer to her own body.

"She's gone Quinn." She whimpered, her voice thick with tears. Quinn pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay Rach, we couldn't stop it." The blonde said, tears filling up her eyes too. Rachel was pregnant and in her 4th month, when her body gave out and could no longer support the baby. She had lost their daughter.

"Rachel, don't cry. It's okay." Quinn murmured as she brushed some hair away from the brunette's eyes. Rachel let out a choked sob and closed her eyes tightly. She shook her head and buried her face in the blondes shirt.

Quinn stroked her hair gently as she mumbled words of comfort.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I'm so sorry." Rachel sobbed.

_**Fearless**_

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel squealed as the blonde picked her up with ease. It was the night of their Valentines Day dance and it had begun to rain.

"C'mon Rach." Quinn smiled and pecked her lips. Rachel smiled and laid her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Just don't go out into the rain." Rachel mumbled. Quinn looked down and gave her a wicked grin. "Lucy Quinn Fabray! Don't you dare." The brunette yelled out. Quinn smiled and ran out into the parking lot. Rachel gave a yelp as the cold water hit her bare shoulders, the blonde let her down gently and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Quinn, you are so dead." The diva murmured as she looked into Quinn's hazel eyes. The blonde simply smiled and pulled her closer.

"I love you Rachel Barbara Berry." She mumbled as she connected their lips in a sweet kiss. Rachel closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Quinn's.

"I love you too Lucy, I love you so much."

_**LaLa Land**_

"What do you mean I cant date Quinn?" A very angry Rachel Berry exclaimed to her agent. The handsome tall man held his hands up.

"She's bad publicity. You cant date a girl from 'back home' when other young stars are will to be in a relationship with you to help out." He said simply. Rachel glared and him and took a menacing step forward.

"Don't give me that crap!" The brunette fumed. "If I want to date her that's exactly what I'll do." She exclaimed.

"You cant give yourself that luxury! You're a new star, you come from Lima Ohio! You could lose everything." Her agent said annoyed. Rachel crossed her arms.

"I'm still the same girl from Lima and if I want to date Quinn Fabray I will because I'm not about to break up with my girlfriend of two years because of this stupid LaLa land!" She yelled as she walked away from the stunned man. His eyes went wide and he ran quickly after her throwing out apologies and excuses but the brunette paid no attention to him.

_**Only Place I Call Home**_

Sergeant Santana Lopez stepped out of the cab in front of a beautiful baby blue house. She took out her wallet from her duffel bag next to her and paid the driver. He smiled and gave her, her change.

"Welcome home Sergeant." He told her cheerfully as she smiled widely.

Santana walked up to the door of the house and noticed some of the changes around. The yard no longer had a tricycle and a swing set, but a bicycle and a tire swing hanging from a tree. She sighed and lifted her hand up to knock.

"Mom! Door!" She heard a young girl's voice from inside.

"Jordan please answer it, I'm preparing dinner." Another voice rang out. Santana smiled at the voice of her wife.

The door opened and there stood a mini Santana. The young girl had long dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked Santana up and down as tears filled her eyes.

"Mami!" She exclaimed as she jumped onto her. Santana laughed and smiled, kissing her daughters forehead and pulling her closer. "Mommy! Mami's home!" Jordan yelled into the house and pretty soon Brittany came to the door. Her eyes wide and tears streaming down her face. The latina opened her arms and the blonde flew into them.

"Your home" Brittany mumbled into Santana's neck. Santana nodded and pulled her closer.

"You're my home Britt, you and Jordan. And as long as I'm with you two, I'm home." The latina murmured gently. Brittany smiled as tears filled her eyes once more.

_**Losing Sleep**_

Kurt Hummel could honestly say he never fell harder for someone as he did for Blaine Anderson. He had never found himself daydreaming about anyone, until he met a certain curly haired boy. Kurt never imagined that he would lay awake at night looking at his ceiling thinking about those deep hazel eyes, or the smooth enchanting voice that Blaine had.

No Kurt Hummel never did any of this, he didn't lose sleep, or day dream, he didn't spend most of his days texting or online messaging with someone for hours. No Kurt never did that.

Unless it involved Blaine Anderson of course.

_**Ours**_

"All I'm saying is that you and Quinn would never work." Finn mumbled as he walked along side Rachel. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"And why's that?" She asked him with an overly sweet smile as she stopped at her locker.

"Because she's a controlling bitch." He told her in a low voice. "She'll just hurt you." Rachel slammed her locker, which made Finn jump, and glared at him.

"I'll have you know that Quinn Fabray is the sweetest, most caring person I've ever dated. She cares about me." She told him confidently. Finn snorted.

"She made your freshman and sophomore year hell!"

"The past is the past Finn. I love her." She replied curtly "End of discussion."

"Rachel Honey, all we're saying is that Quinn might be a bit rebellious for you." Leroy said gently, taking Rachel's hand.

"What makes you say that?" The brunette asked her father. Leroy looked at Hiram with a pleading look.

"Sweetie, she has a tattoo." He told her solemnly. Rachel snorted.

"So its sweet." Rachel replied with a smile. "It's a heart with a rose wrapped around it and 'Beth' written inside." She explained. Her fathers still looked uneasy and Hiram shook his head.

"She's 17! She's too young for a tattoo!" He exclaimed. Rachel shook her head and glared at them.

"I love her and she loves me, her tattoo doesn't change that!" She said angrily as she stormed out of the kitchen.

_**Thriller/Heads Will Roll**_

"Why did we agree to go with them trick or treating?" Quinn mumbled as she fastened her tie around her neck. Rachel giggled and pecked her lips.

"Because Brittany insisted and Sugar wants to see Harm." Rachel replied with a smile.

"Her name's Vanessa, why does she insist on being called Sugar?" Quinn asked as she rolled her eyes. Rachel smacked her shoulder lightly.

"She's 7, she'll grow out of it." She scorned the blonde. Quinn rolled her eyes once more.

"I blame Santana's brother, he was the one who called her Sugar in the first place." She replied thoughtfully. Rachel rolled her eyes and slipped on her belt.

"And remind me why we're wearing these ridiculous outfits." Quinn muttered as she put her robe on. Rachel glared at her and the blonde instantly shrinked away.

"Because our _daughter _wants us to wear the same idea." She replied, smacking Quinn yet again. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"But why do I have to wear the Ravenclaw one?" She pouted. Rachel laughed and kissed her again.

"Because you're so smart."

"Shut up smart ass." Quinn laughed. Rachel fake-gasped.

"Quinn Fabray! Do you kiss your wife with that mouth?" Rachel exclaimed. Quinn smirk and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Bet your ass I do." She said with a wink as they pulled away from each other. At that moment Harmony came running down the stairs in her Hufflepuff robes.

"Mommy! Mom! You ready?" She asked with excitement. Rachel smiled and nodded as Quinn mumbled under her breath about 'that damn wizard book'. Rachel smacked her harder this time and glared at her as the door bell rang.

"Great." Quinn muttered as she opened the door and a blurry honey brown form ran into the house and tackled Harmony. A sharp squeal came from the girl followed by a fit of giggles. Rachel laughed as her eyes fell on Santana and Brittany. As Quinn turned and looked at them she doubled over in laughter.

"Shut it Fabray!" The latina growled. She wore a colorful wig and a clown outfit, complete with a bright red nose. The tall blonde wore a acrobat outfit and a silver star sticker on her right cheek. Quinn couldn't stop laughing which earned her a very hard smack from her wife.

"Thanks hobbit." The latina mumbled as she shuffled into the house. Quinn was still giggling as she saw Santana again. The latina growled at her and that instantly made her go silent.

"Santana if I may ask why are you dressed as a clown?" Rachel asked, clearly holding back laughter. Santana narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"Vanessa wanted us to look like a family. She's the lion tamer." Santana smiled as she looked at her daughter who was wearing a sparkling red and black suit with a top hat and a small whip in her belt.

"Well Lopez, I always knew you'd end up in the circus." Quinn laughed.

"That's it!" Santana yelled as she jumped onto the blonde, making her yelp in surprise.

"Santana!"

"Quinn!" Brittany and Rachel yelled out. Each trying to get their wives away from each other. Off to the side Vanessa 'Sugar' Lopez and Harmony Fabray stood giggling with their hands intertwined.

"I love Halloween." The small latina mumbled as she saw her Mami yelling in Spanish at her Auntie Quinn.

_**Songbird**_

The tall latina stood in the middle of the dark room, her eyes looked tired and she was wearing her pajamas. Santana began to walk around the room gently rocking the small baby girl in her arms to sleep.

_For you there'll be no more crying_

_For you the sun will be shining_

She began to sing softly as the baby began to fuss and squirm in her arms, instantly calming Vanessa. She kept singing the familiar song unaware that her wife stood in the doorframe, smiling as she heard the song. Brittany smiled as she remembered that day perfectly in the choir room, when Santana had sung that to her.

She walked over to where the latina was standing and wrapped her arms around her waist gently.

"I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too." Santana replied with a light smile as Vanessa fell asleep.

_**Take My Breath Away**_

"This years Prom King is-" Figgins took out a pasty yellow envelope and opened it with a grin. "Quinn Fabray!" He announced. Everyone in the crowd cheered and clapped as Quinn made her way up to the stage, she was still on crutches but her wheelchair was no longer something she needed.

As she came up onto the stage Kurt came out onto the stage with a fake smile on his face as he placed the crown on her head.

"I'm happy for you Quinn." He murmured and gave her a small smile. Quinn grinned and thanked him.

"And this years Prom Queen is-" He brought out another envelope and opened it once more. His smile dropped. "Rachel Berry."

Quinn's eyes went wide and as she looked out into the crowd she saw Rachel with wide eyes as well. She also saw Santana in the crowd. The latina smirked and gave her a thumbs up. Quinn instantly knew that she was behind it.

The petite brunette came onto the stage and Kurt place a crown on her head as well. She turned to Quinn with a horrified expression. Her and Quinn weren't out about their relationship and they weren't even out to their friends yet. But it seems Santana had plans to get them together tonight.

"And now for the King and Queen's first dance."

_**The Boy is Mine**_

Quinn Fabray marched up to where Finn Hudson was standing next to his locker. She reached him quickly and slammed the locker door so hard he jumped.

"Quinn, what the he-" His sentence was cut short when the blonde pinned him against the wall.

"Listen up Hudson, Rachel is mine. Back off and lay of my girl." She growled at him. Finn smirked and stood a bit taller against the wall.

"No Quinn, she's mine. I was her first. She's mine." He grinned his goofy grin and sneered. "She needs a man, not a bitch who cant take care of her." Quinn grew furious and pushed him harder against the wall. Finn gulped and tried to press back.

"Listen here Frankenteen, shes my girl, she's mine. Back off or we will have problems." She replied coldly. Finn gave her a pointed glance.

"Give up Quinn, eventually she will come back to me. So just give her up now."

_**Hallelujah **_

Santana Lopez was never one to cry in public, she wasn't one to show how broken she was. She was taught to hold back tears and to just bite back when someone cared. That was until she met Brittany.

The blonde showed her love, and compassion. Things no one had ever showed her.

"Santana?" She heard Kurt say gently. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears and her shoulders slumped. Kurt wrapped his arms around her gently.

"Santana, shes going to be okay." He whispered to her. Everyone in glee was in the waiting room with her, waiting to see if Brittany was going to be okay. She took a nasty fall from 20 feet in the air and hit her head. Santana sat in the cold plastic chair and cried openly, because she felt the love of her life slipping through her fingers.

"Excuse me?" A doctor came out from the metal doors and looked at them. Quinn and Rachel jumped to their feet and Santana looked at him, expecting him to give them good news.

"Ms. Pierce is stable, but we are afraid that the blow to her head might cause her to forget many things, like all of you." At these words Santana completely broke.

_**Shake it Out**_

When Rachel Berry had married Santana Lopez she believed everything in their lives would go well. Santana had dreams of law school and making a difference and Rachel wanted to be on Broadway. She had never expected for her and Santana to have such rough marital problems.

Pretty soon Santana started coming home drunk, and stressed. She would yell at Rachel and call her all the demeaning names she had called her in high school, and once words weren't enough she began to hurt Rachel physically. She would leave Rachel battered and bruised, sometimes even bloody.

But every morning when she had seen what she had done she would cry and beg Rachel to forgive her. And Rachel always did, she didn't know if it was love or simply fear.

Everything changed when Rachel got pregnant. Santana was happier and treated her like she had at the beginning of their marriage, but Rachel had a miscarriage. Her body was too petite to carry a child full time.

Things soon began back too normal, the abuse, the mistreatment. Things got out of hand fast and soon Rachel found herself packing a bag and leaving through the front door.

_**Smooth Criminal**_

Puck ran into his apartment rapidly, his hands pushing through the broken front door. His eyes darted around and landed on a broken window in the living room. He ran into the bedroom and tried to find his fiancé but he wasn't anywhere.

"Kurt!" He yelled out, his eyes looking everywhere inside the apartment, He noticed a bloodstain on the carpet and his stomach dropped.

"Kurt!" He tried again. There was no answer. He looked everywhere in their apartment but the small boy was no where to be found.

_**We Got the Beat**_

Rachel Berry stood over the bathroom sink wiping spaghetti off of her dress. She took more paper towels and ran them under warm water as she rinsed herself off as best as she could.

"Here let me help." She heard a smooth voice tell her gently. The brunette turned and saw Santana leaning on the doorway to the bathroom. Rachel pursed her lips and shook her head.

"I'm fine thanks." She said pointedly. The latina smirked.

_**Jar of Hearts**_

Quinn danced with Finn gently across the gym floor, her eyes locked with the brunette on stage. Finn smiled at her and pulled her close.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. Quinn pursed her lips and nodded stiffly.

"Love you too." She replied softly. Rachel stood on stage singing gently, her eyes never leaving Quinn's. The brunette had tears in her eyes and the blonde couldn't bear to watch.

Quinn turned and pulled Finn close to her. Her body didn't fit into his like Rachel fit into hers. His hands felt foreign and they weren't soft like Rachel's. She looked down and settled her head on Finn's shoulder as the taller boy pulled her close and laid his hands firmly on her waist.

The song finished and Quinn caught a fleeting glimpse of Rachel leaving through the double doors.

**A/N: Its been forever! I'm sorry about taking so long to upload something but here it is! Haha I hope you guys like it. Oh and if you guys want me to turn one of these into a full story, leave me a review :D thanks guys! Love you!**


End file.
